<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found by FlowerWishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823854">Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes'>FlowerWishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Multiple, POV Robbe IJzermans, POV Sander Driesen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A split POV of Zaterdag 09:41 (The morning after clip).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey,</p><p>So this fic is split into three sections, two are from Sander's POV and one is from Robbe's.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sander</span> </strong>
</p><p>Sander woke up with Robbe in his arms, a smile inching across his face as the memories of last night flooded into his mind. He let his eyes trace over Robbe's body which fit perfectly in his own like they were made to be together, made to slot together like two puzzle pieces that, when joined, formed a beautiful image. Sander didn't move for what seemed like hours, just soaking up his environment and the boy who lay next to him, the boy he loved. He wanted to do something special fro Robbe so he decided to get him the best croissants in town for breakfast. He slowly moved his arm out from underneath Robbe wincing at the pain of breaking contact with him. He twisted slowly so as not to wake Robbe up from his sleep, he looked so peaceful and angelic when he slept. </p><p>Sander put on his clothes he was wearing the night before, those stupid shoes and donned his leather jacket. He grabbed his wallet and phone from his bag and put them in his pocket before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind him. He took a key from the shelf near the front door so that he could get back in and then let himself out whithout anyone noticing. He felt extremely stealthy right now, like a badass on a mission to get his boyfriend croissants. </p><p><em>Total</em> badass.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Robbe</strong> </span>
</p><p>Robbe turned over in bed and reached his arm out to hold Sander but instead of touching Sander, his arms connected with the bed. Robbe opened his eyes beginning to worry that Sander had left him after the magical night they had just spent together. Would Sander just up and leave him? His thoughts began to race, going through every worst case scenario making Robbe more and more anxious. He sat up to get his pants off of his bedside table only to knock over a glass and spill its contents all over them.</p><p>"Fuck," Robbe said before letting out a frustrated sigh, things were most definitely not going well for him this morning.</p><p>He checked his phone, no messages. It was becoming more and more likely that Sander had indeed left him alone. He grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head before leaving the room, ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing pants. He was on a mission to found out the whereabouts of Sander and wearing pants wasn't required to do that so screw 'em.</p><p>Robbe walked into the kitchen and scanned the room for Sander only to find Milan and Senne talking about something that Robbe didn't care to listen to right now when his mind felt like it was going to explode.</p><p>"Hey," Milan greeted.</p><p>"Hey," Robbe responded, despondent.</p><p>"Looking for something?" Senne chimed in.</p><p>Robbe paused for a moment, in contemplation.</p><p>"Have you seen Sander?"</p><p>"Sander? Are you together again?" Milan asked, gleefully.</p><p>"What?" Senne questioned rather confused.</p><p>"Sander is his boyfriend," Milan explained.</p><p>"I told you," Milan continued now speaking to Robbe, "Okay, I didn't but I didn't rule it out either."</p><p>"He's gone, Milan," Robbe said, strained, "He didn't text me, didn't leave anything behind. He's gone."</p><p>"Maybe there's a logical explanation for why he had to leave," Milan countered.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>Zoe entered the kitchen and started saying how she was going to testify or something, Robbe was too lost in his head to pay attention and process what was happening. His mind was working at light speed to get through all of the thoughts he was currently experiencing. He moved towards the table and sat down on it, staring at his phone, waiting, hoping for a message.</p><p>"Senne, could you send me a message?" Robbe asked.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Maybe messenger is just down," he knew that he was grasping at straws at this point but he didn't care.</p><p>Robbe's phone pinged a moment later.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Senne</strong>: <em>Don't stress about it!</em></p><p> </p><p>Robbe's head fell as the realization that Sander wasn't coming back, hit him.</p><p>Then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen door. He saw Sander peak his head in with a large smile across his lips.</p><p>"Fresh croissants," Sander announced.</p><p>Robbe could feel the smile plaster itself onto his face, he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter at a mile a minute, his heart was racing and he felt a feeling of happiness sweep over his entire body like a warm hug. Sander hadn't left him, Sander was here with him, Sander was here for him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sander</span> </strong>
</p><p>Sander looked into the kitchen, a smile exploding on his face as his eyes rested upon Robbe who was sitting in front of him, no pants to be seen, no complaints to be heard from Sander either. In the previous thirty minutes it had taken him to get to the bakery and back, he had missed Robbe and his touch to an unbelievably high extent and having him in his sights again was comforting.</p><p>"Fresh croissants," he proclaimed as he moved himself directly towards where Robbe was sitting.</p><p>Robbe stood up to meet him as the most beautiful smile Sander had ever seen appeared on his boyfriend's lips. Like a ray of light had lit up the room. Robbe hit his hands against Sander's chest playfully before Sander tilted his head forward to bring their lips together. The connection was magnetic, like they were drawn towards each other, attracted to each other just the way the universe had intended. Robbe moved his hand up to grasp the back of Sander's head, pulling them closer together. They didn't care at all that there were other people around them, to them they were alone in their own blissful world.</p><p>Sander briefly pulled back from the kiss to say, "I know that they taste good but..." before giving up on that sentiment and returning his lips to their previous place on Robbe's.</p><p>"Oh, delicious," Milan said impressed, "Your boyfriend has taste, all right."</p><p>They broke the kiss, Robbe placing his head on Sander's shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. </p><p>"Come," Robbe instructed, taking the croissants out of Milan's hands and gripping Sander's jacket to pull him out of the kitchen and into his room.</p><p>Upon entering the room, they both positioned themselves in front of Robbe's bed.</p><p>"For a moment I thought that you..." Robbe started to say before Sander cut him off.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Sander sat down on the edge of the bed, Robbe sitting on his lap. Their faces were inches away from each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. Robbe draped his arm over Sander's shoulder still holding the packet of croissants.</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easily," Sander assured him with a smile on his face.</p><p>"And what about Britt?" Robbe questioned him, concerned.</p><p>"Britt, wie?" Sander said without a second thought.</p><p>"Come on, Sander, I'm serious."</p><p>Sander was now slightly perplexed as to why Robbe had decided to sit on his lap when he had intended to have a serious conversation and get answers out of him. Seems like an odd choice but Sander wasn't about to object to that decision.</p><p>Sander took a pause before lifting his head to look back up at Robbe staring straight into his deep brown eyes.</p><p>"That's over. Okay? One hundred percent," Sander stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Robbe's eyes traced his seemingly trying to gauge his sincerity.</p><p>"That's what you said last time too."</p><p>"I mean it," Sander emphasized, "Truly."</p><p>Sander brought his face mere millimetres away from Robbe's, "From now on it's just the two of us," and he meant that with every fiber of his being.</p><p>Robbe gave him a soft smile as their lips joined together again, a gentle yet passionate kiss filled with love and affection. Their lips connected again before Sander flipped Robbe onto his back, slowly edging his way upwards so their faces met. He brushed his nose up and down Robbe's, their eyes never relinquishing their hold on the other's.</p><p>"I'm holding onto you," Sander whispered before leaning down to place a soft kiss upon Robbe's lips, tingles being sent down his spine at the touch.</p><p>"And I'm never letting you go."</p><p>Their lips found each other's once more, moving in sync, moving with passion, with love, with care and with yearning. Sander snaked his hand down towards the bottom of Robbe's shirt and lifted it up slightly, sliding his hand underneath as his head moved to kiss Robbe's neck. The only thing he could hear were the soft moans escaping Robbe's mouth, the heavy beats of his heart and the crash landing of a packet of croissants on the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Stay safe xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>